1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lint collectors for industrial clothes dryers and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for removing lint from the exhaust air stream of an industrial clothes dryer. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing lint from the exhaust air stream of an industrial clothes dryer wherein a lint collector is combined with an air heat exchanger that preheats the air supply to the same dryer using the energy from the exhaust stream air. In order to maximize the contact time of the air supply to the exhaust air and thereby maximize energy transfer, the design of the present invention reduces the air velocity of the air supply by creating a turbulent annular vortex.
2. General Background of the Invention
Current technology lint collectors for industrial dryers typically only perform the function of removing lint from the exhaust air stream. Many such industrial clothes dryers utilize separate filters and at times coaxial ducting. Such coaxial ducting and separate filters are costly and require extra space.